The double Question
by Pinkside
Summary: Here is my new Story. Phineas and Ferb have only one thing on their minds. Ferbessa and Phinabella!
1. The thought

**The double Question**

It was a beautiful and Sunny Day in Danville. We are here again at our favorite Inventor-duo.

It's been 11 summers ago since they build the Rollercoaster or the Time travel or the Animation studio or... (You know which Summer I mean^^).

Now they are all grown up`s. Their older Sister Candace is now married to her dream man Jeremy and they have a 2 Years old daughter. Ferb dated since he is 15 Years old, his one and only love Vanessa Doofenschmirtz. Phineas understood finally (after a long, long time) with 16 Isabella's hints and the fact that he feel the same.

The Young men sat under the old oak tree in their parents Backyard. They thought about their future.

Both spoke: You know Brother... they saw on each other and laugh.

Ferb spoke first (which wasn't normal because he is the quite one).

"I gave them a deep thought! Vanessa is defiantly the right Woman for me therefore I will ask her to be _my_ Wife!"

While Ferb said this he smiled lightly and his eyes sparkled. In Phineas eyes you saw the enthusiasm.

"You really should do this Brother of mine...because this was also my plan for my Isabella!"

Now you could see the enthusiasm in Ferb's eyes. They saw each other and said in Union : " Double Wedding!"

"But at first they must say yes." smirked Phineas

" Have you an Idea how you could ask her and a Ring?" asked Phineas.

"Of course" replied Ferb.

"And you Phineas?"

"Idea yes and right away I go and buy a ring"

"Than good luck. For me it felt like tree days when I was there at the jeweler. Only because I wanted the perfect Ring for her."

Ferb opened the Velvet box and showed his Brother the perfect Ring for Vanessa.

"Good job bro!"

Now it was time for Phineas to go to buy the perfect Ring for Isabella.


	2. Vanessa's Surprise

Vanessa's Surprise

After the Young men have talked, Phineas made his way to the jeweler and Ferb going to be ready for his special Date with his Vanessa.

Later...

Ferb was now at Vanessa's and rang the Doorbell. Her Father Heinz answered . He wasn't happy to see Ferb because he is the one who dated his little Daughter but he was better than this Punk Johnny.

"Good evening Dr. Doofenschmirtz ...began Ferb it would be an Honor for me to run you daughter!"

"Yes, whatever. She will be finish in a Minute! answered her Father.

"I'm ready!" told Vanessa from above.

Said and done. Vanessa stepped downstairs and she looked gorgeous.

You could see Ferb himself, who was always cool and had a perfect Poker face, the amazement.

(Like the first time they meet, with flowers in the Background and the Music)

To see her Boyfriend like this made her happy. Now she knows that she'd make a good job on herself.

"My Lady, may I?"

"Of course"

"Don't worry Dr. Doofenschmirtz. she will be at home for the right Time!" said Ferb .

Her Father sighed and nodded. He knew when the Young men make a promise he wouldn't be disappointed .

Ferb led his Girlfriend to the car and the drove away. when they were out of sight the Car transformed to a Hovercraft. Phineas and Ferb build this to their passing driving Test.

Each Brother had one, Phineas is red and Ferb's is green.

Vanessa knew that her Honey planed a surprise when they in the Hovercraft but she had no idea what it could be. They flew a while over the ocean. They don't talk a lot then this wasn't their nature. The small gesture was their Communication . Ferb took Vanessa's Hand and kissed it softly.

In this long time since they are a couple, she still blushed in a deep red . Maybe it was because she didn't know this in a relationship or she still get hot of this.

The sun goes down and Vanessa could already see where they spent their Date: In Paris.

The lights of the French capital enlightened. The couple landed near the Paris landmark.

"Oh Ferb, It's so beautiful here!" said an amazed Vanessa. She kissed him.

For him was no doubt on his propose. He led Vanessa to a fancy Restaurant near the Eifel Tower.

"A Table for two ,please!"

"Yes Sir. Please follow me!"

The waiter brought the couple to their Table and Ferb helped Vanessa like a gentleman to sit down.

They ordered their dinner.( No frog legs or snails)

After the dinner they decided to stroll a little bit. The Moon shone brightly and for both it was a perfect date. (But you know this wasn't the end.)

"Let us go on the Eifel Tower" suggested Ferb.

"I'd love to" replied Vanessa.

On the Eifel Tower both enjoyed the breathtaking view of Paris. Ferb get more nervous than ever. Vanessa was in deep thought and don't noticed the sudden absence of her Ferb until she came out of the maelstrom of her thoughts.

"Ferb...?" she thought that this was like the one time when they flew around the world and he wasn't suddenly there.

"Yes,my dear?" asked Ferb and appeared from behind. He handed her a beautiful Rose.

Vanessa took the Rose and thanked Ferb for it. She kissed him again and took him in a warm embrace. Ferb took a last deep breath and said:

"Vanessa...he kneeled down on his right knee and took the Velvet Box from his Jacket. Vanessa's eyes widened and she held her hands in front of the mouth. "Would you give me the Honor be my wife?" spoke Ferb further and opened the Velvet Box.

Vanessa was near to cry tears of joy because she waited a long time be asked by Ferb.

"Yes,yes I will be your and only your wife!"

Relieved washed through Ferb and their shared their first Kiss as an engaged.

Then they enjoyed the view before they make their way back home.

Next Chapter coming soon. hope you enjoy it!^^


	3. Phineas' Question

Phineas' Question

After the Talk, Phineas made his way to the Jeweler. He was optimistic as ever that he wouldn't be there for so long. Lucky for him, that he already knew Isabella's ring size.

At the Jeweler he entered the door and saw lots of Rings in every color and form. His eyes grew wide like plates by this selection of Rings. Now he understood why his Brother thought he was 3 days there. Lost in thoughts he didn't notice the Seller next to him.

"Excuse me sir. May I help you?" asked the Seller friendly.

Phineas, who was lost in his thoughts, jumped for sudden fright.

"Oh..Oh my, sorry but you scared me!" said Phineas.

"No Problem. How can I you?"

"I 'm searching for a special Ring for a special woman!"

"I see. What likes this special woman? Rather conspicuous or not in the direction?"

"She likes Pink and Purple and it shouldn't be conspicuous!"

"Ok. We have something here that she could like."

The seller took a little Box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful Ring with a little stone on it. The Stone was light Pink and in heart form. Phineas eyes grew wide again and at the look on this Ring, he knew this was perfect for his Isabella.

"I see. This is good for your special woman?"

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you!"

The seller took a Pink Velvet box as an extra for Phineas. The red Head paid and left the Jeweler.

He was relieved that the seller could help him a lot. He looked at his Watch and drove home to get ready. At Home took a shower and sprayed himself with his best perfume.

**Meanwhile at Isabella's**

Isabella was still nervous when they had a date. Especially, before the date. She always wanted to look perfect for him and so she was lost in her wardrobe. The fact that she has no idea what he had planned for their Date was bad enough. Nevertheless she was happy to spend more time with her longtime-favorite-man-number- one. After a while that seemed like an eternity, found Isabella something suitable.

**Later that Evening...**

Phineas was at the front porch at Isabella's and rang the Door bell. Vivian, Isabella's mom, opened it and saw him. She liked this young man because he'd always make her little girl happy.

"Hi. Phineas. Oh my you look very handsome tonight! Maybe a special evening?" asked Vivian and couldn't hide a grin. It was her Intuition that always know when something happen.

Phineas blushed deep and his eyes grew wide the third time this day. He nodded.

"I suppose that today is the day?" asked Vivian joyfully.

"Yes. If it's ok with you, but it is still a surprise. Only Ferb knows about it." said Phineas.

"No problem. I know you are good to her." replied Vivian.

As soon as the talk ended came Isabella down the stairs.

She looked amazing, really breathtaking. He couldn't believe that she love him.

Vivian could see the look on his face. She was happy for both and knew that Isabella will love it.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doing?"

" I apparently look at my Beautiful Girlfriend." said Phineas playfully.

That makes Isabella blush and she thanked him with a quick Kiss. Both said good bye to her mother and left. Phineas opened the Car door and lend Isabella in. He sat on the Driver seat and started to drive. Phineas' car transformed to hover craft and both flew high to the sky.

They loved to spend some time together. They spook a lot on the flight but he never said where they journey went. Isabella knew when he doesn't wanna say it then he wouldn't.

He saw the look on her face and decided to take a little break so he activated the Autopilot.

Isabella noticed it and looked at him. Phineas moved closer to his Girlfriend and kissed her.

They kissed a while before they broke apart to get some air. Phineas looked outside the window and saw their Destination. Isabella looked too and was surprised what she saw. They landed on an Island. It wasn't the same Island when they stranded at the summer solstice, this one was bigger.

He took a picnic Basket and offered Isabella his free hand. They walked through the small Jungle until they arrived their last destination: A beautiful, blue Lagoon.

Isabella looked around and was amazed what she saw. Never in her entire life saw she something so breathe taking. (Besides Phineas of course)

Phineas thought...alright she love the location ...perfect. Phase one completed!

He lends Isabella a small way until they were behind the Waterfall. Phineas put the Picnic Basket on the ground and spread the Picnic Blanket.

"Oh Phineas. Darling! It's so amazing here! How do you know this place? "

"I agree. My Honey! Let me say I looked at a special place for a special Woman!"

"Yes? How is it?"

Both began to laugh. She knew that he meant her and was so happy to have a so kind Boyfriend.

"Izzy, Darling. I'm hungry. Would you be so kind and give me some Bread?"

"Yes, of course!"

Isabella opened the basket and to her surprise she saw the Pink Velvet box. She took it and looked to Phineas and then again to the Box. Isabella opened it and saw now this beautiful Ring.

Phineas was now on one knee.

"Isabella Gracia-Shapiro..Since a long time now we are a couple. You are the first and only Girl in my life and I couldn't wish for a better one..I love you with all my Heart and I don't want to live without you..because of this I want to ask you ..Will you marry me?"proposed Phineas

Isabella couldn't believe it. Her longtime- favorite-man-number-one wanted her for the rest of their lives. She thought if he ever asked her then in a view years. Isabella doesn't thought any longer.

"Yes, Yes a thousand times yes!"

They kissed to seal the bond. It was perfect for both of them. Overjoyed ate they the food and made their way back to the beach where they landed. Right on time they sat on the Sun -warmed Sand an enjoyed the view of the Sundown.


End file.
